Silentio
by DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: Cela devait être une journée comme toutes les autres et en se rendant à une exécution Arthur n'avait pas la moindre idée de la cataracte d'ennuis qui s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kaamelott est la propriété d'Alexandre Astier.

**Silentio**

Arthur, roi de Bretagne, détestait pas mal de chose : la fête de l'hiver de Tintagel, l'incompétence de ses chevaliers, les repas avec sa belle-famille...

Mais si il y avait bien une chose dont il avait une sainte horreur, c'était les exécutions. Il avait bien essayé d'abolir la peine de mort dans son royaume, de la remplacer par d'autres condamnations. Personne – ou presque – n'avait adhéré à ses idées, alors il avait dû renoncer.

En attendant qu'on le suive dans ses principes, il se débrouillait pour condamner à mort le moins souvent possible.

Néanmoins parfois le coupable était allé trop loin pour être défendu et la moindre clémence à son égard c'était risquer un soulèvement populaire.

Il soupira et descendit au cachot, sa torche projetant une lumière orangée dans la cage d'escalier.

Trois personnes étaient déjà à l'attendre : le père Blaise, Léodagan, roi de Carmélide, et le bourreau.

Le premier était là pour réciter des prières, le deuxième parce qu'il avait une fascination morbide pour les exécutions (Arthur ne voyait pas d'autres explications au fait que son beau-père était présent à toutes les mises à mort), et le troisième car il fallait bien que quelqu'un se salisse les mains.

-Vous voilà enfin, déclara Léodagan d'une voix bourrue.

Et Arthur dut se forcer à ne pas répondre, déclencher les hostilités n'aurait fait que retarder l'exécution, et il voulait en être débarrassé le plus vite possible. Au lieu de répondre il s'approcha de la cellule et ne put s'empêcher de regarder à l'intérieur.

Dans le fond se trouvait une vieille femme, son visage marqué par le temps était en parti caché par un enchevêtrement de cheveux gris et un long manteau – maintes fois recousus – rendait son corps plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La bouche édentée s'ouvrit et une langue passa sur les lèvres sèches et craquelées.

-Donc le roi en personne est là pour voir mourir la pauvre petite vieille que je suis, j'en suis flattée.

Le souverain du royaume de Logres fit signe au bourreau qui attendait ses ordres d'approcher et repensa aux événements qui l'avait conduit à devoir recourir à ses services pour s'occuper d'une femme âgée qui faisait la moitié de sa taille.

_Arthur scruta l'orée des bois, persuadé d'avoir vu une ombre s'y mouvoir. Il fit un signe discret à Léodagan qui l'accompagnait et ils se séparèrent pour prendre la-dite ombre en tenaille. Les deux hommes fondirent en même temps sur la silhouette repérée, l'épée à la main._

_Se rendant compte que la-dite silhouette n'était qu'un manteau accroché à une branche et secoué par le vent, ils pillèrent net pour éviter une bousculade qui aurait pu être dramatique._

_Le roi de Carmélide tendit le bras pour se saisir du vêtement qu'un énième bourrasque venait d'agiter._

_-Celui là non plus on le retrouvera pas, du moins pas vivant, prédit-il avec pessimisme._

_Arthur, lui, voulait encore y croire, il voulait poursuivre les recherches, il leur restait peut-être une chance de retrouver le gamin, le quatrième qui disparaissait depuis le début de l'hiver._

_-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?_

_-Il a sans doute été dévoré par les loups, comme les trois autres._

_-Les loups ?_

_-Vous ne les avez pas entendu hurler ?_

_Oh que si, et la Reine aussi, elle ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit, son bras en portait encore les marques._

_-Continuons à chercher encore un peu, décida-t-il en usant de son ton du roi pour couper court à toute discussion._

_Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, la nuit était presque entièrement tombée et un tapis de neige à moitié fondue freinait leur progression. Il ne se passa d'ailleurs pas cinq minutes avant que Léodagan ne se mettent à râler._

_-Si on reste dehors avec un temps pareil c'est nos cadavres qu'ils vont devoir chercher._

_Le roi de Logres savait bien que son beau-père avait raison, ce dernier était sanguinaire et sadique, pas idiot. Mais renoncer le rendait malade, renoncer c'était aller à l'encontre de ses principes._

_-Arrêtons les recherches pour ce soir, je veux qu'une battue soit organisée demain dès l'aube._

_Et sur ces paroles les deux hommes rebroussèrent chemin, direction le château. _

_Toutefois, le temps se détériora à une telle vitesse qu'ils furent contraints de chercher un abri où se réfugier en attendant qu'une accalmie les autorise à reprendre la route._

_Ils aperçurent une petite masure isolée, si ils ne s'arrêtaient pas là, ils risquaient de ne pas trouver de planque potentielle avant un moment._

_-Allons-y décida Arthur._

_La perspective de se mettre à l'abri ne devait pas les rendre imprudents, alors ils prirent le temps de de faire le tour de la minuscule bâtisse avant de se présenter à la porte. Arthur y frappa deux coups, les lieux ayant l'air déserts il poussa prudemment la porte et fit signe à Léodagan de le suivre._

_-Nous resterons là jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme._

_-Bien chef, répondit Léodagan avec un ton railleur que le roi de Bretagne préféra ignorer._

_Malgré une apparence de prime abord misérable, la maison appartenait à quelqu'un de plutôt aisé comme pouvait en attester la présence de plusieurs pièces._

_Les deux restèrent sur leur garde, les lieux étaient plutôt bien entretenus, signe que la maison devait être habitée et ses occupants pouvaient revenir d'un instant à l'autre._

_Léodagan renifla et tira l'un des tabourets vers lui, il avait la possibilité de s'asseoir alors il n'allait pas s'en priver, et puis si ils devaient passer la nuit là, autant s'installer convenablement/_

_-Ne vous mettez pas trop à votre aise quand même._

_-Je ne fais que m'asseoir, c'est interdit nul part que je sache._

_-Je vous rappelle que cette maison appartient à quelqu'un._

_-Et alors ? C'est pas comme si j'allais la faire tomber en ruine juste en posant mes fesses sur ce fichu tabouret._

_Mais quel casse-pied celui-là, pensa le roi de Carmélide au sujet de son gendre, en temps normal c'était un mou et voilà que sans raison il avait un accès d'autorité mal placé._

_Le gendre en question était occupé à surveiller par la fenêtre les flocons qui tombaient sur le sol gelé._

_-Allez jeter un œil dans l'autre pièce, ordonna-t-il a son chevalier._

_-Vous me faites tout un foin juste parce que je m'assois sur un tabouret et maintenant vous voulez que je fouille, rétorqua Léodagan, 's'avez qu'à y aller vous même._

_Parfois Arthur Pendragon rêvait que ses hommes lui obéissaient sans discuter ses ordres, mais hélas ce n'était pas le cas et il fut obligé de hausser le ton._

_-Je vous dis d'aller voir, alors vous y aller et c'est marre !_

_Léodagan était prêt à parier sa demeure en Carmélide que si Arthur n'y allait pas lui-même c'était parce que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et que le noir lui foutait les jetons._

_Il se leva en prenant soin de balancer violemment le tabouret sous la table et en ronchonnant._

_-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais._

_Léodagan ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la cave. Il était persuadé de n'y trouver rien d'autre que des vivres et du bois et les premiers sacs en toiles qu'il ouvrit lui donnèrent raison, des graines, des graines et encore des graines._

_Il ouvrit un pot en terre cuite, il contenait une poudre blanche, probablement du sel pour conserver la viande. Il y plongea un doigt et le porta à sa bouche._

_Beurk ! C'était sans doute le sel le plus dégueulasse qu'il n'avait jamais goûté, il doutait même que ce soit du sel, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre ?_

_Il continua son investigation, fouillant d'autres sacs et d'autres pots. Il ouvrit un sac supplémentaire et le laissa retomber aussitôt._

_-Vous devriez venir voir ça !_

_La voix d'Arthur – étouffée par la porte qui s'était refermée -parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles._

_-Je monte la garde je vous signale, j'ai pas que ça à faire de quitter mon poste._

_-Non vraiment, vous devriez venir voir._

_-Je vous dit que je monte la garde, si on se fait coincer tous les deux dans la cave on aura du mal à se défendre._

_-Je crois que j'ai retrouvée les gamins ou du moins ce qu'il en reste._

_Léodagan posa avec dégoût les yeux sur le sac qui contenait des restes humains et se racla la gorge avant de cracher sur le sol, il pouvait encore sentir la poudre blanche de tout à l'heure collée sur ses dents._

Le ton impatient de Léodagan tira le roi de Bretagne hors de sa rêverie, il cligna des yeux et s'éloigna des barreaux.

-Bon on va pas rester là cent-sept ans, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Oui, il avait sans doute quelques serviteurs à terroriser, quelques catapultes – dont il faudra annuler l'achat en catastrophe – à commander.

Arthur se tourna vers le bourreau, un énergumène de presque deux mètres de haut et taillé comme une armoire en chêne massif.

-Tout est prêt ?

-Dans la salle prévue pour ça, nous attendions plus que vous sire.

Arthur assista à tout ce qui suivi en étant à moitié déconnecté de la réalité, le transport de la captive vers la pièce où sa vie devait s'achever, le rappel que la lutte contre la sorcellerie était l'une des missions de la table ronde, la récitation d'un prière par le père Blaise...

Ce fut seulement quand il entendit son nom prononcé par une voix chevrotante qu'il se rappela où il était.

Il accepta d'écouter les dernières revendications de la vieille femme qu'il n'avait pas pu laisser vivre, malgré son instinct qui lui disait de ne pas s'approcher d'avantage.

-A force de vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, vous allez vous brûler, chuchota-t-elle.

-Est-ce une menace ?

-Un avertissement, ça serait dommage que vous perdiez quelque chose auquel vous tenez.

Arthur ne répondit rien, préférant donner le feu vert au bourreau. Il voulait vraiment en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

La vieille sorcière fut traîné jusqu'à la potence qu'on avait dressé là pour l'occasion, et une corde fut passée autour de son cou. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, le bourreau renversa l'escabeau sur lequel la condamnée avait dû monter. Il y eu un craquement sinistre et le corps continua à se balancer au bout du cordage dans un mouvement macabre.

Léodagan fut le premier à réagir.

-Bon je vais faire cramer tout ça, demander à ce qu'on éparpille les cendres, puis aller manger un morceau.

-Comment pouvez-vous penser à manger après ça ? interrogea un père Blaise blême.

Arthur se demanda si lors des exécutions le père Blaise priait pour l'âme du condamné ou pour les leurs.

La journée qui suivit s'écoula comme toutes les autres avec ses engueulades, ses déceptions, ses absurdités, et le roi préféra se retirer dans sa chambre pour passer une soirée au calme.

Constatant qu'il était en train de s'affaisser dans son lit, Arthur se redressa brusquement, faisant ainsi sursauter Guenièvre qui était occupé à essayer de lire par dessus son épaule.

Bien fait pour elle, elle n'avait pas à lire par dessus son épaule.

Se dire qu'il n'était pas de mauvaises humeur serait revenu à se mentir à lui-même, il avait d'une humeur de dogue toute la journée.

Pourtant à en croire Guenièvre, l'idée de partir à la guerre le rendait d'humeur joyeuse, alors pourquoi était-il toujours énervé les jours d'exécutions ? Dans les deux cas, la conclusion était la même, il était responsable de la mort d'autrui...A moins que ce ne soit la menace qui le mettait dans cet état. Mais dans ce cas, qu'était-ce les autres fois ?

Arthur lança un regard agacé à son épouse.

-Vous allez arrêtez ça.

Elle le regarda d'un air mi-indigné mi interloquée.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

-Vous regardez par dessus mon épaule, je déteste quand vous faites ça.

-Oh allez, de quoi ça parle ? Je peux peut-être aider ? demanda-t-elle avec un enthousiasme de petite fille.

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir.

-Il s'agit du plan militaire pour la prochaine bataille, ce sont des informations entièrement confidentielles, ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Je suis la reine quand même, je n'ai aucune raison de nuire au royaume, rétorqua Guenièvre en faisant la moue.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, vous avez peut-être l'intention de tout laisser tomber et de partir vivre dans les bois ou de rejoindre le camp ennemi...Et puis de toute façon vous n'y comprendriez rien.

Arthur enfonça son bonnet de nuit sur ses oreilles, signe que la conversation était terminée, et se replongea dans son document, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus, son esprit volait dans tous les sens, virevoltait d'une pensée à l'autre.

Malgré tout, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'ignorer le pauvre hère venu frappé à sa porte en faisant semblant d'être plongé dans ses papiers.

Guenièvre le secoua timidement.

-Ça toque.

-Hein que...quoi ? feignit-il d'être surpris.

-C'est pour vous.

-Comment vous le savez ? Vous êtes devin maintenant ?

-C'est toujours pour vous.

-Vous avez dit vouloir m'aider, alors allez ouvrir.

-Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous me prenez pour une idiote.

Mais elle se leva tout de même et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Karadoc catastrophé.

-Sire ! C'est Perceval, il s'est effondré !

Arthur bondit sur ses pieds, puis se dit qu'il aurait du faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenu, mais bon c'était trop tard.

-Effondré ? Comment ça ?

-On était à la taverne et on s'apprêtait à partir quand il a perdu connaissance.

-Ah, il s'est évanouit vous voulez dire.

Karadoc fixa son roi sans répondre.

-Si, c'est ce que voulez dire, assura le-dit roi, bon il est où votre compère maintenant ?

-Perceval ? Bah à la taverne.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de faire les gros yeux à son chevalier.

-De quoi ! Vous l'avez laissé là-bas ? Tout seul ?

-J'ai essayé de le porter mais il était trop lourd, se défendit Karadoc, Sire, il faut que vous m'aidiez à le ramener ici !

* * *

Pour une première histoire sur un nouveau fandom, j'aurais peut-être du commencer avec quelque chose de plus gentillet...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kaamelott est la propriété d'Alexandre Astier.

Partie 2

Arthur fulminait intérieurement assis sur son trône, il avait autre chose à faire que rester là à écouter des pécores se plaindre parce que leur vache avait choppé la diarrhée en allant brouter là où il fallait pas ou parce que la pluie avait transformée leur champs en véritable bourbier.

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait envisagé de faire appel à Lancelot pour que ce dernier le remplace lors de la séance de doléances, puis il s'était souvenu que son chevalier avait décidé de reprendre son indépendance à mi-temps. Monsieur avait estimé qu'il serait plus efficace en vivant en ermite six mois par an plutôt qu'en restant au château pour filer un coup de main.

Le roi de Bretagne congédia deux paysans – qui étaient en rogne l'un contre l'autre pour une sombre histoire de vol de tarte – en les obligeant à en refaire une ensemble, puis il décida de mettre fin aux doléances pour la journée, une décision qui inquiéta le toujours inquiet Bohort.

-Mais Sire, il y a encore certains de vos sujets qui attendent pour vous voir, vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir les recevoir ?

-Si ça vous perturbe tant que ça Bohort, vous n'avez qu'à aller les voir pour le leur dire.

-Qu'est-ce que je leur dit ?

-Inventez quelque chose, vous n'avez qu'à leur raconter que j'ai du partir combattre un dragon ou je ne sais quel monstre.

Et sur ces paroles le souverain se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers une sortie secondaire pour s'éclipser discrètement, laissant derrière le chevalier du pays de Gaunes qui allait devoir gérer une bande de paysans remontés.

Bien sûr quand il pensait « autre chose à faire » il entendait par là : aller prendre des nouvelles de son chevalier que l'on avait conduit en urgence à l'infirmerie la veille au soir.

Perceval n'avait toujours pas repris conscience, et aucun des deux bras cassés qui lui servaient d'enchanteurs n'avait été capable de trouver ce qu'il avait, peut-être qu'en les menaçant ils seraient plus efficaces.

La première chose que vit Arthur en rentrant dans la pièce, ce fut Karadoc assis sur un siège au bord du lit, l'empreinte de sa paume sur sa joue et son air hagard indiquaient qu'il avait du piquer du nez et que son réveil était récent.

-C'est pour quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en posant les yeux sur le saucisson que son chevalier avait apporté avec lui.

_-_Le sauciflard ? Pour Perceval, il risque d'avoir faim quand il se réveillera.

Bon, le saucisson était déjà bien entamé – Karadoc avait sans doute eu un petit creux – mais l'intention était là.

-Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ? Même pour quelques minutes ?

Le roi de Bretagne s'approcha du Gallois alité, ce dernier était d'une pâleur effrayante, des veines bleues ressortaient sous la peau claire de son cou et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

Quelques décimètres plus loin Karadoc toussa et Arthur se demanda avec inquiétude si le mal qui touchait Perceval était contagieux ? Après tout, personne ne savait ce qu'il avait.

Devait-il l'isoler, interdire les visites ? Déjà il imaginait le pire : ses hommes cloués au lit par un mal inconnu, les Saxons qui déferlaient sur ses terres et en profitaient pour les mettre à feu et à sang. Tout ça parce qu'il avait oublié les règles de bases : les personnes qui souffraient de maladies contagieuses étaient isolées, idem si la maladie n'était pas identifiée.

-Karadoc vous feriez mieux de ne pas rester là.

-Mais Sire, je ne vais pas laisser Perceval tout seul.

-Et vous allez faire comment pour les repas ?

-Bah vous avez qu'à demander à une servante de m'emmener de quoi manger ici.

Il avait pensé à tout le bougre(enfin sauf au travail que ça représenterait pour la pauvre servante à qui on aurait confié cette tâche) , dans d'autres circonstances le roi aurait presque était fière de son chevalier. Il restait plus qu'à parler du danger potentiel que cela représentait de rester là, en espérant que Karadoc comprenne.

-Vous savez Karadoc, c'est peut-être dangereux de rester là.

-Mais il y a que Perceval, c'est vrai qu'il est des fois un peu boutonné au réveil, mais il est pas dangereux,

« Boutonné » ? Ah bougon ! Bon, la leçon de vocabulaire allait être pour une autre fois, il y avait plus urgent.

-Écoutez Karadoc, vous sortez d'ici et vous discutez pas !

Et pour s'assurer qu'on lui obéisse, le souverain du royaume de Logres accompagna le chevalier de Vannes jusqu'au pas de la porte et l'envoya à la recherche d'Élias.

Voilà une chose de faite, maintenant il allait pouvoir passer au problème suivant. Enfin ça c'était sans compter Bohort qui se précipitait vers lui.

-Je vous trouve enfin Sire ! Il y a quelqu'un qui s'est présenté aux doléances et qui...

-Mais Bohort ! Je vous ai dit de renvoyer tout le monde et que je ne recevais plus personne aujourd'hui.

-Elle dit être venue sur votre demande.

Super, maintenant le roi de Bretagne pouvait dire qu'il était intrigué, il ne se souvenait pas avoir convoqué qui que ce soit, et encore moins de « elle ». Le seul moyen de tirer toute cela au clair était d'accepter l'entretien, mais ça signifiait aussi revenir sur sa décision...D'un autre coté, Bohort était peut-être un peu trouillard, mais au moins il n'était pas du genre à crier sous tous les toits que le roi était une girouette qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

-Soit, conduisez moi jusqu'à elle Bohort.

Une fois qu'il aura appris le dernier mot de cette histoire, il s'occupera de Perceval, juste de Perceval...

La femme qui attendait dans la salle du trône était indéniablement belle : Elle était plutôt grande, possédait une ravissante peau mate et dégageait une certaine prestance.

Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle tranchait avec la plupart des personnes qu'il avait l'habitude de recevoir ici.

Néanmoins, il y avait un petit problème : pas grand chose, juste qu'il ne la connaissait pas et n'avait donc pas pu lui demander de se rendre au château.

De ce fait, le souverain du royaume de Logres s'approcha, méfiant.

-Bonjour.

L'inconnue s'approcha se retourna et marcha vers lui.

-Oh bonjour Sire, je suis venue comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà rencontré.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu et, avant de répondre, posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme qui était sensé l'avoir convoquée.

-Rappelez-vous Sire, je suis Aodren, nous avions fait connaissance lors d'une fête villageoise en automne, vous m'aviez gentiment demandé si je voulais devenir votre nouvelle maîtresse. J'espère que ce n'est pas uniquement l'alcool qui a placé ces mots sur votre langue.

Il se rappelait maintenant ! Il se rappelait la petite brise automnale et la pluie fine qui tombait ce jour là, il se rappelait aussi de l'ambiance et de la foule qui l'acclamait, mais surtout il se rappelait effectivement avoir conversé avec elle.

-Mais bien sûr ! Excusez-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs, je suis un peu occupé en ce moment...Ça ne vous dérange pas si on reparle calmement de tout ça un peu plus tard ?

-Que se passe-t-il Sire ?

-Une longue histoire, pas le temps d'expliquer, le seigneur Bohort va s'occuper de vous en attendant.

Et le pauvre Bohort fut une fois de plus laisser en arrière.

Certains jours Arthur avait l'impression de passer, voir de perdre, son temps, à faire des allers-retours. Certains jours il avait l'impression que rien ne se déroulait comme prévu.

Une fois de retour devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il se demanda comment isoler efficacement Perceval et faire comprendre aux autres habitants du château qu'il ne fallait pas lui rendre visite. Placarder une affiche sur la porte était inutile vu le taux analphabétisme, réussir à simplement l'explique prendrait trop de temps, et il y avait déjà pas assez d'hommes compétents pour surveiller correctement les frontières du royaumes, alors en placer un devant la porte...

A moins de faire appel à Grüdü...Mais ce crétin risquait encore de dessouder la moindre personne qui oserait poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans le couloir. Aller essayer de soigner quelqu'un avec un viking de deux mètres de haut susceptible de vous tomber sur le coin du râble pour vous envoyer _ad patres_.

Non, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui ne représentait pas un danger pour les autres et qui ne manquerait pas ailleurs...

Un bruit de pas attira son attention, il tourna la tête en direction du son et vit arriver vers lui l'un des gardes de la salle des trésors.

-Sire ! Sire ! C'est affreux, un coffre rempli de pièces d'or a été dérobé dans...Dans la salle des coffres !

Bon sang ! Il manquait plus que ça, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour bouleverser ses plans.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu encore ? Vous êtes sensés la surveiller cette salle ! Vous n'êtes pas sensé quitter votre poste et partir en vadrouille.

-Aucun de nous n'a quitté son poste Sire, et nous n'avons laissé personne entrer. Le coffre a disparu comme par magie.

Arthur se remémora les paroles de la vieille «ça serait dommage que vous perdiez quelque chose auquel vous tenez ». Était-ce donc ça que cette mystérieuse phrase voulait dire, que l'un des objets entreposés dans la salle des coffres allait lui être subtilisé ? C'était tout ? Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus horrible, il s'était attendu à pire, bien pire ! Non ça ne pouvait être ça, ça aurait été trop beau, il ne devait pas baisser sa garde...Non au contraire, il y avait rien à craindre...

Puis de toute façon, cette satanée sorcière avait sûrement dit ça juste pour l'inquiéter, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait véritablement lancé un sort ou une malédiction...

La voix du garde le tira hors de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors Sire .

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ouvrez les yeux, vous tendez l'oreille et vous menez l'enquête, un coffre ça ne se volatilise pas comme ça.

Bien que ça l'arrangerait si c'était pourtant le cas, le roi du royaume de Logres avait beau se répété que les paroles entendues avant l'exécution était du baratin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre un retour de bâton. Il reprit :

-Faites moi un rapport quand vous avez trouvé quelque chose, maintenant filez.

Une fois le gardé renvoyé, Arthur se retrouva seul au milieu du couloir. Qu'est-ce que foutait Karadoc pour mettre autant de temps pour ramener Élias ? Il n'avait tout de même pas oser faire un détour par la taverne avant de se rendre au laboratoire ? Quoique, cela expliquerait pourquoi il n'était toujours pas revenu. Mais si c'était effectivement le cas, le chevalier de Vannes décevrait grandement son roi, être incompétent était une chose, laisser sciemment un autre chevalier – un ami de surcroît – dans la mouise, cela en était une autre et il pouvait laisser passer la première, mais pas la deuxième.

Karadoc pouvait faire une croix sur ses multiples collations journalières si il avait eut le culot de ne pas avoir suivi les directives et avait préféré se rendre à la taverne.

Ou peut-être que Karadoc n'y était pour rien, peut-être était-il déjà revenu et reparti, peut-être l'avait -il loupé a cause de toutes ses interpellations.

Las d'attendre debout dans le couloir, Arthur entra dans l'infirmerie pour s'asseoir sur le siège que Karadoc occupait quelques heures plus tôt. Il espérait que Perceval se soit réveillé entre temps, mais non, toujours aucun signe de vie.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Karadoc en nage qui arrivait accompagné de Merlin. Arthur s'en voulu d'avoir pensé que le chevalier de Vannes était du genre à laisser tomber un ami.

Bon, il avait ramené Merlin au lieu d'Elias, mais pas rapport à ses résultats habituels c'était déjà bien. Il y avait plus qu'à espérer que Merlin ne soit pas complètement inutile.

Voyant que Karadoc voulait s'approcher d'avantage, Arthur bondit sur ses pieds pour l'empêcher d'entrer. D'ailleurs, il venait d'avoir une idée et avait du chevalier de Vannes pour la mener à bout.

-Ah non ! Vous, vous restez dehors.

-Mais Sire...

-J'ai une autre mission pour vous.

Karadoc le regarda avec des yeux de merlan, c'était rare, qu'on lui confie deux choses à faire dans la même journée.

-Une mission ?

-Oui une mission. Il faut que vous alliez chercher votre frère et que vous le rameniez au château.

-Kadoc? Vous avez enfin décidé de lui donner une place à la table ronde ?

-N'exagérons pas. J'ai juste besoin qu'il surveille quelque chose...Vous pensez qu'il en est capable ?

-Je sais pas, il est pas très futé.

-Je sais bien. Allez le chercher, on verra bien.

Comme Karadoc ne semblait pas décidé à quitter les yeux, le roi de Bretagne haussa le ton.

-Vous y allez ou vous attendez une invitation ?

Et il ferma la porte au nez de son chevalier après avoir tiré Merlin à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Normalement j'avais demandé Élias, où est-il ?

-Il est parti à l'aube pour chercher des ingrédients pour ses filtres, mais si vous ne voulez vraiment pas de moi, je peux repartir ! Surtout que j'ai...

-Restez là ! Maintenant que vous êtes ici essayer de vous rendre un peu utile...Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps pour venir au fait ?

-J'étais en train de préparer le verni pour le bois quand Karadoc à débarqué, je ne pouvais pas laisser la préparation comme ça, sinon elle allait être fichue.

Arthur le coupa sèchement.

-C'est bon ! On va pas y passer la journée. J'aimerais que vous examiniez Perceval.

-Mais moi et Elias, on l'a déjà examiné hier.

-Examinez le de nouveau ! C'est pas compliqué ce que je vous demande, alors vous le faites, et fissa !

Des heures qu'il se rongeait les sangs et qu'il attendait des réponses, alors même si il avait conscience que Merlin n'y était pour rien dans ce qui arrivait à son chevalier et qu'être désagréable avec lui n'arrangerait rien, il n'en avait rien à faire à l'heure actuelle, peut-être le regretterait-il plus tard.

L'enchanteur se pencha sur le malade, toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi inerte.

-Il a sûrement choppé une indigestion en mangeant quelque chose de pas frais à la taverne.

-Karadoc a mangé la même chose et il va bien.

-Oui, mais faut pas comparer l'estomac du seigneur Karadoc et celui des autres.

Le souverain du royaume de Logres soupira d'un air ennuyé et désigna du doigt les veines bleutées qui ressortaient sur la peau à découvert du chevalier de Galles.

-Et ça ? J'ai jamais vu une indigestion faire ça.

Il tira sur la chemise du Gallois pour voir jusqu'où cela descendait, le tissu craqua et révéla un réseau de veines noires qui pulsaient sous la peau. Merlin écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh merde! J'avais pas vu ça la dernière fois...C'est clairement pas une indigestion.

-C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire !

L'enchanteur se gratta la barbe et posa sa main libre sur la peau de son patient, l'une des veines noires se mit aussitôt à croître.

-C'est brûlant ! s'écria-t-il.

Et il retira aussitôt sa main. Arthur – persuadé que Merlin avait accéléré la progression du mal – envisagea d'en coller une à son enchanteur, lorsqu'une voix bien connue se fit entendre.

-Ma tête...Y a un pivert dedans là...Oh bonjour Sire.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Kaamelott est la propriété d'Alexandre Astier.

Partie 3

-Vous avez fait quoi ? s'écria Merlin d'une voix qui virait dans les aiguës.

Le ton accusateur de l'enchanteur agaça le roi de Bretagne. Il devait tout faire par lui-même puisqu'il n'était entouré que par des incompétents incapables de faire correctement ce qu'il demandait, par contre le jour où lui faisait une erreur, là il y avait du monde pour le lui reprocher.

-Mais une sorcière ça ne se tue pas ! reprit l'enchanteur avec ce même temps ton plein de reproches.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et le regarda d'un air agacé.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire alors ? La laisser continuer ses méfaits sans lever le petit doigt ?

-J'en sais rien moi, fallait juste pas la tuer.

-Elle tuait des enfants et utilisait leurs organes comme ingrédients pour ses potions !

Et c'est lui qu'on tenait responsable des événements actuels ! Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était protéger ses sujets d'un danger, c'était à vous dégoûter d'être roi.

-Vous voulez vous asseoir ? lui demanda l'enchanteur en commençant à enlever les divers objets qui reposaient sur un siège.

Mais il ne voulait pas s'asseoir ! Il voulait des réponses ! Il voulait une solution !

-Mais je ne veux pas m'asseoir ! Je veux des réponses ! Je veux une solution ! Je veux que vous me le soigniez et vite !

Imperturbable, Merlin continuait de libérer un peu d'espace sur la table qui – à l'instar des sièges, à l'instar du laboratoire entier – débordait d'un bric-à-brac innommable.

-Voilà, ça sera plus pratique comme ça, asseyez-vous.

Arthur regarda le druide d'un air dépité puis se résolut à prendre place sur la chaise en osier qu'on lui avait gentiment libérée.

-Bon maintenant vous allez répondre à mes questions ? demanda le roi du royaume de Logre d'une voix sèche.

Il n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire mais Merlin ne semblait pas décider à s'occuper de lui, il était affairé à piler des graines dans un bol et ne lui prêtait qu'une attention très légère. C'était un problème récurrent avec l'enchanteur, cette impression qu'il ne se sentait parfois qu'à moitié concerné, que les problèmes qui les touchaient eux, simples mortels, lui passaient au dessus de la tête.

-Merlin ! Vous vous ramenez oui ou non ?

-C'est bon, y a pas le feu.

-Non, mais y a un de mes chevaliers qui est cloué au lit, et peut-être est-il même en train de mourir lentement, alors vous vous magnez un peu.

-Vous avez déjà perdu d'autres hommes, et vous n'aviez pas l'air particulièrement bouleversé.

-Lui c'est pas pareil, lui je lui interdit de mourir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ?

-Une destinée exceptionnelle et...Voilà, une destinée exceptionnelle.

Arthur soupira, il en avait marre, marre que l'on discute ses ordres, marre de ne pas réussir à trouver ce fichu Graal, marre que tout aille de travers. Il pourrait se plaindre de tellement de chose, mais à la place il se contenta de soupirer à nouveau et demanda d'une voix lasse :

-Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas dû la tuer ?

-Pour une sorcière, le corps n'est qu'une enveloppe qui emprisonne l'esprit. En la tuant vous avez permis à son esprit d'être libre, ce qui lui a donné par ailleurs de plus grands pouvoirs.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire alors, la laisser poursuivre tranquillement ses petites affaires ? railla le roi de Bretagne.

-L'emprisonner, éternellement.

Déjà qu'il devait rappeler des règles aussi élémentaires que « ne posez pas votre torche allumée sur une botte de foin » chaque semaine, alors une consigne qu'il faudrait transmettre de génération en génération...

-Ce qui est fait est fait, la magie c'est votre domaine Merlin alors trouvez moi une solution.

Le roi se leva, il était temps qu'il s'occupe d'autre chose, de toutes façons il n'était d'aucune utilité en restant là. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'en remettre à l'enchanteur et à reprendre ses occupations, surtout que son emploi du temps de monarque était déjà bien chargé.

Le rendez-vous avec Aodren approchant, Arthur se rendit à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il avait décidé de jouer le jeu, se changer les idées le temps d'un repas était un modeste plaisir qu'il avait largement le droit de s'accorder. Et puis Perceval était réveillé, nourri, et Merlin lui cherchait un remède. Oui il pouvait se permettre un dîner en tête-à-tête une potentielle future maîtresse. Il s'essuya le visage et quitta les lieux.

Sur le chemin pour se rendre à sa table, il passa devant Kadoc qu'il avait posté devant la salle des coffres. Le frère de Karadoc ne dormait jamais et il était trop « spécial » pour être acheté, alors si il voyait quelque chose, il le dirait. Bon le comprendre risquait d'être une autre paire de manche en revanche.

Arthur s'installa à la place qui lui était réservé, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite et convoqua une servante.

-Partez me chercher Dame Aodren et dites-lui de venir me retrouver ici, elle doit être avec le seigneur Bohort.

Une fois la servante repartie avec un air ravi d'avoir du travail supplémentaire, le roi de Bretagne s'enfonça dans son siège. Il fallait mieux qu'il évite de jouer avec la mie de pain en attendant, il risquait de perdre beaucoup de crédibilité si on le surprenait en train de faire ça, de nouveau.

Arthur tendit ses jambes et se mit à fredonner doucement, pour passer le temps, parce que c'était trop calme.

-Vous semblez de meilleure humeur Sire.

Aodren se tenait sur le seuil, souriante. Il y avait quelque chose de fantomatique dans cette apparition soudaine. Arthur s'arrêta net, en plein milieu d'un vers, gêné d'avoir était surpris ainsi il répondit avec une assurance trop exagérée.

-A ce qui paraît chanter rend le cœur plus léger. J'espère que la journée n'a pas été trop longue.

-Oh non Sire, le Seigneur Bohort m'a fait visiter le château, ce fut très intéressant.

Le toi tira une chaise en arrière et d'un regard invita son hôte à prendre place à sa table.

A la fin du repas, Arthur se retrouva incapable de dire de quoi ils avaient parlé tout du long, peut-être de tout, peut-être de rien, seul subsista une impression favorable.

Le roi ne se rappelait pas pas ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire son invitée, juste que ça sonnait bien.

Ils se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres et en prévoyant déjà une future rencontre, pourquoi s'en priver alors que ce premier rendez-vous s'était si bien déroulé ?

Arthur regagna sa chambre en sifflotant, comment avait-il fait pour ignorer à quel point la vie était belle jusqu'à maintenant ?

Plongé dans la conviction sincère que ses problèmes allaient s'arranger, il ne remarqua pas le regard maussade que lui lança Guenièvre au moment où il se coucha dans le lit.

Qui sait, si ça se trouve dans les jours à venir Merlin allait non seulement trouver un remède pour Perceval, mais lui-même trouvera-t-il un indice capital pour le Graal.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Arthur prit rapidement deux nouvelles habitudes : voir Aodren et rendre visite à Perceval.

Chaque jour il passait du temps avec le chevalier de Galles : des après-midi entières, deux heures, une heure, trente minutes, vingt, un quart d'heure, passait en coup de vent...Un soir le roi se coucha en réalisant qu'il n'était pas aller voir son chevalier le jour là, oh tant pis il irait demain...

Justement, le jour suivant Aodren – ayant à faire ailleurs – s'était absentée, alors il avait du temps à consacrer au Gallois.

Perceval avais toujours cet air fatigué qu'il avait à son réveil quelques jours plus tôt et les veines noirâtres étaient toujours visibles sur son corps, mais au moins il avait repris connaissance et son état ne semblait pas s'être aggravé.

Le roi fut accueilli par son chevalier avec un large sourire qui le fit culpabiliser d'avoir manqué sa visite quotidienne la veille. Ah ce cher Perceval, souvent stupide, dans de très rares cas d'une sagesse insoupçonnée, mais toujours soucieux de s'attirer la sympathie de son souverain.

Arthur était bien décidé à rattraper les heures manquées le jour précédent, sauf que le chevalier de Galles paraissait pris d'un nouvel élan de fatigue.

-Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse vous reposer ?

-Non Sire, j'aime bien quand vous venez causer avec moi, répondit le malade en baillant.

-Je vous ai déjà raconté la fois où j'ai dû passé une nuit à fouiller le château parce que la reine était persuadée d'avoir croisé un fantôme en se rendant aux latrines ?

-Et c'en était un de sceptre ?

-Spectre, corrigea machinalement le roi. Attendez je vais vous raconter.

A la conclusion de l'histoire, à la révélation que le fantôme n'était autre que Séli, prise d'une envie nocturne de préparer des tartes et recouverte de farine, Arthur se rendit compte que Perceval s'était endormi.

Il tira l'édredon à la hauteur des épaules et quitta les lieux sur la pointe des pieds.

Le roi de Bretagne décida de se rendre à la salle des coffres, cette disparition mystérieuse continuait à l'intriguer.

La pièce – au départ réservé pour abriter des objets de valeurs – était désormais rempli d'objets en tout genre, il y avait à l'intérieur un tel bordel qu'une chatte n'y retrouverai pas ses petits.

Arthur pensa qu'il faudrait sérieusement envisager de faire un tri un de ces quatre.

Une pièce perdue attira son regard et il se pencha pour la ramasser, que faisait-elle là toute seule ?

En principe elles étaient rangés dans des coffres.

L'un des gardes passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte mais n'avança pas d'avantage, comme si il craignait quelque chose.

-C'est bien que vous soyez là Sire parce que, parce que...

-Bon vous la crachez votre pastille ?

-Y a un tonneau qui a disparu.

-De quoi !

\- Y a un tonneau qui a disparu.

-Oui ça j'ai bien compris, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est comment vous avez fait pour merder comme ça une deuxième fois et ce qu'il y avait dans ce tonneau.

-Rien.

Le souverain du royaume de Logres, qui commençait à s'impatienter, haussa le ton :

-Comment ça rien ! Vous vous foutez de moi ?

-C'était un simple tonneau, fait pour être rempli de vin, mais celui-là il était vide.

-Mais ça n'a rien à faire ici ça ! Descendez-le aux cuisines ?

-On peut pas Sire, il a été volé.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

Ces idiots allaient avoir raison de sa santé mentale un jour.

Le garde pivota pour laisser passer une silhouette – certes familière – mais qui n'avait rien à faire là.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ?

C'était la première fois que Arthur revoyait Merlin depuis le jour où il lui avait ordonné de préparer un remède pour Perceval et il se demandait donc ce que l'enchanteur faisait là au lieu de s'atteler à la tâche. Comment avait-il fait pour rentrer ici d'ailleurs ? Normalement, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

Agacé le roi de Bretagne fit signe à l'un des gardes de venir, ce dernier s'approcha timidement.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Sire ?

-Oui, expliquez moi pourquoi vous l'avez laissé rentrer, il n'a pas dit le mot de passe que je sache ?

-Il a aucune raison de voler quelque chose ici, avec ses pouvoir il peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut.

Bon d'abord ils surestimaient largement les capacités de Merlin et ensuite, c'était une question de principe, ils n'avaient pas à laisser rentrer quelqu'un sans mot de passe.

-Et pourquoi vient-il là alors ? demanda le roi de Logres en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

-Je suis venu pour chercher le tabouret que l'un des chefs de clan vous a offert afin de passer un coup de verni dessus.

Encore ce maudit vernissage, le regard d'Arthur se posa sur un tabouret posé contre un mur, ça aussi ça n'avait rien à faire ici.

-Pourquoi il y a un tabouret ici ? Je croyais que c'était la salle des trésors, pas un débarras.

-Il est sacré Sire, taillé dans le bois d'un arbre séculaire abattu par la foudre.

Inconsciemment, Arthur s'assit le strapontin soi-disant sacré. L'objet se brisa net sous son poids, enfin pour être plus précis, l'un des pieds se brisa net. Le roi de Bretagne se releva en maugréant sous les regards surpris du petit groupe. Il redressa le tabouret, voulant vérifier si le pied n'avait pas été pré-découpé, si ça se trouvait on le lui avait offert dans la seule optique qu'il se casse le coccyx en tombant.

Des termites ! Ces sales bêtes grouillaient dans le bois, le rongeant, le dévorant, y creusant des sillons. Tous les objets en bois de la salle devaient en être infestés.

-Le coffre et le tonneau qui ont disparu, ils étaient en quelles matières ?

-En bois Sire, pourquoi ?

C'était bien se qu'il pensait, il n'y avait jamais eu de voleurs, les deux objets avaient été réduits en poussières de l'intérieur. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'invasion se propage en dehors de la salle (en espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas).

Je veux que chaque objet en bois de cette pièce soit contrôlé, si il y en a avec des termites, brûlez-les. Interdiction de sortir quoi que ce soit d'ici.

-Et le vernis ? s'indigna Merlin.

-Votre mixture collait-la sur vos propres affaires !

-N'empêche que les termites, elles ne s'approchent pas des objets que j'ai déjà vernis.

Mais c'est qu'il avait raison ce bougre d'enchanteur, les insectes refusaient de s'approcher des bibelots rendus brillants par le vernissage. Arthur aurait menti si il avait dit que cela ne l'agaçait pas un petit peu, comme beaucoup de monde il détestait avoir tord.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Allez en préparer une grande marmite de votre truc.

La seconde fois que Arthur revit Merlin, il était une fois de plus en charmante compagnie et bien déterminé à passer du bon temps.

-Vous devriez venir Sire, c'est l'état de Perceval, il s'est de nouveau aggravé.


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 4

Arthur faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce exiguë, il refusait de jeter le moindre coup d'œil en direction du lit. Ce crétin de Perceval ne pouvait pas mourir, il était sensé avoir une grande destinée...Bon sang ! Il était sensé avoir une grande destinée, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! C'était ça sa destinée ? Mourir à cause d'un mal incurable qui le rongeait ? Être la victime d'une malédiction qui était le résultat de la confrontation entre deux autres personnes ?

Dans un grand geste d'énervement le roi de Bretagne donna un coup de pied dans le tabouret sur lequel il s'était assis quelques minutes plus tôt. L'impact du petit objet contre le sol fit un bruit monstre dans la pièce silencieuse.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Sire ? demanda Perceval d'une voix fatiguée, c'est à cause du saucisson aux noisettes ?

Même à l'approche de la mort cet idiot ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'exprimer d'une façon incompréhensible, il ne pouvait pas faire un effort pour une fois ?

-Quel saucisson aux noisettes ?

-Celui qui a disparu la semaine dernière, avec Karadoc on a dit que y avait des souris dans la cuisine pour pas se faire distinguer, mais en fait c'est nous qui l'avons mangé.

Arthur se souvenait encore du bordel provoquait par la déclaration de ses chevaliers, Séli avait été à deux doigts de mettre le feu au château pour se débarrasser de ces maudits rongeurs qu'on ne parvenait pas à attraper.

-Et vous me l'annoncer comme ça, sans sourciller ? Et d'abord le terme correcte c'est disputer, pas distinguer.

Le vol du saucisson en soi n'était pas spécialement grave, après tout il savait bien que Karadoc piochait plusieurs fois par jour dans les réserves du château. En revanche, il commençait à en avoir grandement marre d'être pris pour un con.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas crié dessus comme ça, remarqua le chevalier du Pays de Galles avec son insouciance habituelle, ça veut dire que je suis guéri ?

La question prit Arthur de court et pendant cinq interminables secondes il resta silencieux.

-Bien sûr...Bien sûr, d'ailleurs dès demain vous bougez vos fesses et vous filez en mission.

Si Perceval n'était pas guéri, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il le soit, le roi de Logres n'était pas du genre à laisser ses chevaliers mourir sans rien faire, destinée exceptionnelle ou non, malédiction ou non.

Arthur se rappela la fois où il avait cru que Perceval était mort et que son vassal avait finalement débarqué la bouche en cœur en disant que c'était une fausse alerte et qu'il avait juste gerbé, gerbé et gerbé..._Mais oui ! _C'était ça, il fallait que Perceval vomisse tout ce qu'il avait au fond de ses boyaux d'une façon ou d'une autre pour se purger du poison.

-Surtout vous ne bougez pas d'ici. Vous m'attendez là je reviens.

-Mais sire, où est-ce que...

Le roi ignora son chevalier et se précipita en dehors de la chambre. Il lui fallait trouver Merlin, le temps pressait, Perceval n'avait plus que quelques heures.

Il trouva Merlin dans son laboratoire mais le manque d'enthousiasme de ce dernier devant son idée le vexa profondément.

-Au moins moi je propose des trucs.

-Mais il n'a pas une indigestion, il est maudit.

-C'est culotté de votre part de me faire cette remarque.

-Oh c'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper de temps en temps.

-Avec vous c'est pas de temps en temps, c'est systématique.

Arthur se passa la main sur le visage, satané druide, juste bon à créer des catastrophes.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas me concocter quelque chose pour lever cette malédiction ?

-Il n'y a pas de sort qui puisse annuler la malédiction qu'une sorcière lance à sa mort, c'est bien trop puissant.

-Une potion alors ?

-Non plus.

-Alors dite-moi qu'il y a un artefact qui possède ce pouvoir.

-Navré sire.

Le roi de Logres en aurait mangé son oreiller de frustration et de rage, c'était terminé, il n'avait vraiment plus d'idée pour tirer le Gallois de ce mauvais pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire marquer sur son épitaphe ? Ci-git le chevalier qui a jeté les clous de la sainte croix parce qu'ils étaient rouillés ?

Merlin lui adressa un regard désolé.

-Vous devriez y aller sire, ça ne vous sert à rien de rester là. Et je suppose que dame Aodren vous attend.

Arthur se crispa et demanda d'une voix sèche :

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

-Elle vient vous voir tous les jours sire.

N'avait-elle rien de mieux à faire ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il était occupé ?

Le roi de Bretagne décida d'aller à la rencontre de sa nouvelle maîtresse pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer. Mais en s'approchant d'elle, il oublia ce pour quoi il était venu la voire initialement. Il oublia Perceval et sa mort imminente, il oublia sa colère vis-à-vis de son incapacité à faire quelque chose, il oublia la quête du Graal, il en oublia jusqu'à ses serments, adieu remède miracle, enfants perdus, coupe sacrée..

Aodren gloussa, habituellement Arthur détestait quand Guenièvre ou une de ses maîtresses faisaient ça, mais là ça sonnait bien, c'était apaisant, la présence d'Aodren était apaisante.

-Et rappelez-vous cette danse grotesque que Élias à entamé après avoir avalé son quatrième pichet.

Le souverain du royaume de Logres ne se rappelait pas de cela, il se rappelait bien que Merlin avait été suffisamment ivre pour se transformer en chat et dormir du sommeil du juste, mais il ne se souvenait pas que Élias se soit retrouvé dans un état comparable, en fait il ne se souvenait même pas avoir croisé l'enchanteur à la fête.

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

-Mais si souvenez-vous, il a débarqué au milieu de la fête alors que personne ne l'attendait.

Maintenant qu'on en parlait, il se remémorait l'arrivée d'Élias, arrivée qui les avait tous surpris.

Et la valse des souvenirs recommença, mélodique, chantante, entêtante, absorbante. La voix d'Aodren semblait accéléré le temps.

-Et ce coquillage que nous avions trouvé sur la plage quand nous étions plus jeune ?

De ça non plus il ne se rappelait pas, il était persuadé d'avoir rencontré Aodren à l'automne dernier, il ne voulait pas être blessant mais si ils avaient fait connaissance avant ça, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Ça devait être cette histoire avec Perceval qui lui brouillait l'esprit.

-Plus jeune ?

-Quand nous avions treize...Peut-être quatorze ans.

Une minute...A cet age là il était à Rome, pas en Bretagne, non ? Alors comment était-ce possible ? Il avait bien grandi là-bas n'est-ce pas ? Sinon où aurait-il rencontré Manilius ? Et Aconia ?

Les pensées d'Arthur volèrent dans tous les sens, passant des plages bretonnes aux casernes romaines, revenant sur les visages familiers qu'il voyait régulièrement autour de la table ronde, puis sautant sur les fantômes de son passé de nouveau.

-J'étais à Rome à cet âge là, murmura le roi de Bretagne plus pour lui que pour faire la conversation.

-Vous en êtes certain sire ? Vous devez vous trompez d'âge.

-Non j'en suis sûr, je n'avais pas dix ans quand j'ai quitté la Bretagne et j'étais déjà adulte depuis bien longtemps lorsque j'y suis revenu.

Ses pensés se mirent à tourbillonner encore plus vite et il mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que Aodren s'était figée et qu'une substance sombre coulait de sa narine gauche.

-Vous allez-bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Aodren s'effondra.

* * *

Arthur sentit le matelas bouger au moment où Guenièvre se glissa sous les couvertures à cotés de lui. Sa femme se pencha vers lui et murmura gentiment :

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour le seigneur Perceval ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Toujours en vie étonnamment...

Le roi du royaume de Logres ne termina pas sa phrase, il avait l'impression que si il la finissait, la petite bulle de survie dans laquelle dormait Perceval allait éclater. Il avait aussi l'impression d'être responsable de tout ça, de ce qui était arrivé à Perceval et à Aodren, c'était lui qu'on avait voulu viser à travers eux.

-Et dame Aodren comment va-t-elle ? J'ai appris ce qui lui était arrivé, c'est terrible.

Ce qui était terrible surtout, c'est qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Arthur frissonna en repensant aux cri déchirants qu'avait poussé Aodren au moment de son exorcisation, elle était toujours en vie et aucune séquelle n'était visible sur le plan physique, mais mentalement elle risquait de ne jamais s'en remettre complètement.

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que ça faisait que d'être utilisé comme un pantin...Et lui qui n'avait rien vu ! Pire, il avait mordu à l'hameçon comme un poisson devant un appât, comme un crétin de poisson.

-Elle est rentrée chez elle.

La voix du souverain était cassée.

-Vous pensez qu'elle reviendra ?

-Je ne pense pas.

Et il ne pouvait vraiment pas le lui reprocher. Ces cris...Bon sang, ces cris...Jusqu'à la fin de cet horrible moment il avait bien cru qu'il allait devoir trouver un linceul.

Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, banale au premier abord mais terriblement insidieuse : Il n'y avait rien de vrai dans la relation qu'il avait construit avec Aodren. Tout était faux, des moments passés ensemble jusqu'à sa proposition, seul restait le fait qu'il avait effectivement croisé la jeune femme à cette fameuse fête villageoise.

Et lui qui s'était fait piéger, avoir comme un bleu.

Il devait se concentrer sur les points positifs, Aodren était en vie...Mais il ne la reverra probablement plus jamais...Mais elle s'en était sortie...Mais elle sera sûrement traumatisée à vie...

Arthur se releva d'un bon et son oreiller vola à travers la pièce, ce qui fit sursauter Guenièvre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que tout part à vau-l'eau autour de moi ! L'un de mes chevaliers se barre, un autre est à l'agonie et pas un n'est capable de me donner un indice sérieux sur ce fichu Graal, après toutes ces années ! En plus de ça, je suis incapable de protéger mes sujets...

Guenièvre se tassa contre le dossier du lit et cette image s'imprima sur la rétine d'Arthur, ce qui – l'espace de quelques battements de cœur – effaça tout le reste.

Hurler sur sa femme n'avait aucun sens, elle n'était pour rien dans tout ça.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je sais.

-C'est tout ce qui arrive en ce moment...

-Je sais.

La plupart du temps Arthur était le premier à se plaindre de sa femme, à trouver qu'elle était con comme un chaise, mais parfois il était quand même bien content qu'elle soit là.

Hélas, les soucis qui lui pesaient sur les épaules n'avaient pas disparu et la série de coups sur la porte les fit ressurgir.

-Sire, Merlin a demandé à ce que vous le rejoignez à l'infirmerie, c'est au sujet du seigneur Perceval.

Arthur sentit ses entrailles geler, puis se liquéfier, puis regeler à nouveau. Il fixa le garde qui était venu le chercher et ce ne fut que le « je viens avec vous » de Guenièvre qui le tira de sa torpeur.

-Non, vous vous restez là.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie lui parut à la fois interminable et affreusement court, il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Miraculeusement, malgré la bande de bras cassés qu'il se traînait, aucun n'était mort jusque là, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Que disait-on à quelqu'un qui allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre, surtout quand le quelqu'un en question était loin d'être connu pour sa vivacité d'esprit ?

-Perceval, Seigneur Perceval ?

Seule la voix de Merlin lui répondit :

-Il ne peux pas vous entendre Sire.

Le roi de Bretagne resta planté sur le seuil de la pièce, figé. Au moins ça simplifiait les choses, osa penser dans son esprit la voix de l'égoïsme, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son malaise.

Il avança à petit pas dans la salle.

-Donc le seigneur Perceval est mort.

C'était horriblement dit mais le souverain n'était pas d'humeur à faire de la poésie.

-Non sire, le seigneur Perceval est juste tombé dans un coma profond, lui répondit Merlin.

-Mais vu que vous ne savez pas comment faire pour qu'il aille mieux, c'est tout comme.

-J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais sire.

L'envie d'en coller une au « grand vainqueur de la belette de Winchester » démangeait fortement le roi du royaume de Logres.

Mais il n'en fit rien et à la place se contenta de grogner entre ses dents.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de venir, vous êtes si fière de me montrer l'étendue de votre incompétence ?

Merlin marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose et tout ce qui parvint aux oreilles d'Arthur ce fut « Elias ».

-Quoi Elias ?

-Elias est revenu et il connaît un moyen de sauver le seigneur Perceval.

Arthur manqua de s'étrangler.

-Et ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit de commencer par ça ? Mais faite le venir ici, et fissa.

Contrairement au trajet entre sa chambre et l'infirmerie, l'attente de l'enchanteur parut juste atrocement longue. Puis, finalement...

-Enfin ! Je me demandais si vous attendez une calèche pour parcourir la distance de votre labo à ici.

-Son labo, son labo...Ça c'est vite dit, ronchonna Merlin dans sa barbe grisonnante.

Le roi de Bretagne ignora son mage incompétent et se tourna vers le second, bien que ce dernier non plus n'avait pas une ardoise entièrement blanche concernant les sortilèges ratés et les catastrophes en tous genres.

-Merlin n'a pas arrêté de me répéter que ce genre de sort était impossible à annuler, et là d'un coup vous revenez de on ne sait où en disant que vous être capable de le faire.

-Ah non, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais capable d'annuler la malédiction.

-Mais vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Une malédiction pareille ne peut pas être annulée, mais elle peut être transférée.

-Transférée ? Comment ça ? A qui ?

-C'est le problème Sire, on ne peut pas choisir et la personne qui en sera victime mourra obligatoirement.

Bon sang...Devait-il risquer de condamné un innocent ou de perdre un chevalier plus compétent pour sauver Perceval ?

Perceval qui était incapable de se battre, Perceval qui avait gâché un nombre incroyable de reliques, Perceval qui comprenait tout de travers, Perceval qui le rendait fou furieux à chaque repas...

-Faite le.

* * *

A la grande inquiétude du roi de Bretagne, il fallu entendre plusieurs jours avant que le chevalier du pays de Galles ne montre un signe de rétablissement.

Puis, un matin – alors que la l'infirmerie était plongée dans la lumière rougeoyante de l'aube – un « sire » fut prononcé d'une voix pâteuse. Ce qui tira aussitôt le sire en question de sa torpeur.

-Perceval ?

D'un coup Arthur eut l'impression qu'on lui retirait un poids d'une demi-tonne des épaules, il bondit sur ses pieds, sans vraiment savoir si le rescapé allait avoir droit à un poing dans la figure ou à un câlin.

-Vous vous réveillez enfin espèce de feignant.

-J'ai dormis longtemps sire ? Je me sens tout pathologique.

-Patraque.

-Quoi patraque ?

-Vous vous sentez patraque, pas pathologique.

Perceval le regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Ah, mais pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, j'ai raison...

Des coups sur la porte sur la porte le coupèrent, fichtre ça devenait une habitude, probablement de la visite pour le Gallois.

-Entrez.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ce n'était pas Perceval qu'on cherchait à voir, mais lui.

Pour lui annoncer qu'un gamin d'un dizaine d'années était mort d'un mal étrange dans un village voisin.

Une fois le messager parti, le roi de Bretagne se tourna vers son chevalier.

-Vous avez sacrément intérêt à le trouver ce Graal.


End file.
